Mulan Turtlefied
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Venus De Milo must choose between the law or losing her father forever. This is the Disney story of Mulan except TMNT are the main stars! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I know that the TMNT are Japanese not chinese, but Venus is chinese and I just thought it worked so, there ya go. Enjoy! And review the story for petes sake! *giggle*

**

* * *

**

**Bring honor to us**

It was a cold and silent night with little to no wind blowing. Krang was walking along the Great Wall, patrolling. He looked around then out of nowhere the sound of a hawk screeched in the night. Before he could turn around to look, his helmet was smacked of his head and the said hawk landed on top of a spire then screeched. Krang held his head, what was that bird doing? Then all of a sudden a hook was thrown into the air and onto the Great Wall. He looked over as more hooks came into view. Krang's eyes widened and he raced to the signal fire. "Light the Signal! We're under attack!" As he reached it however the door to the tower opened and two rather large men stepped out. Realizing that he was the only one left he jumped onto the ladder before they swung their swords cutting the ladder. Krang dangled there for mere moments before he managed to pull himself up and over. He grabbed the torch and raced to the signal. Before he had a chance though a large figure jumped up onto the edge with him. "Shredder." Krang uttered with fear. Suddenly filled with anger he threw the torch into the signal lighting it. Once the flame rose others joined in and all along the Great Wall flames were risen in unison against this common threat. He glared at the Shredder "Now all of China knows you're here."

The Shredder grabbed a flag that was swaying in the wind and broke it in two. He held the flag over the fire and let the emblem burn "Perfect."

**…...**

The doors to the throne room opened and Splinter rushed in. He walked up to the Emperor and bowed low. "Master Yoshi, the Foot has crossed our Northern border."

"Impossible!" The Ancient One said "No one can get through the Great Wall." Master Yoshi held up his head to stop him.

"The Shredder is leading them." Splinter told his master gravely. The Emperor said nothing, but placed his hands into his robe to think. "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

The Emperor looked up at this and stood. "No! Send your troops to protect my people. Ancient One,"

Ancient One stepped forward with a bow "Yes your excellently?"

"Deliver conscription notices throughout the land, call up the preserves. We need as many new recruits as possible." Master Yoshi said walking down the steppes from his throne to Master Splinter.

Splinter stood and walked toward him "Forgive me your majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him."

They met and Yoshi said "I won't take any chances general, a single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may mean the difference between victory and defeat.

**...…**

Venus De Milo sat in her bed in her room eating her breakfast of rice, reciting the final admonition and writing it onto her arm. "Quiet and demure. Graceful. Polite." she placed a bite of food in her mouth and mumbled threw it "Delicate. Refined. Poised." she picked up her paint brush and finished the text. Upon seeing the finish product she cried "Punctual!" A roster crowded signaling sunrise and that she was late. "Ai-yah!" She cried and raced out of her room to find Klunk. "Klunk?" she called "Klunk?" she stepped over the cat and realized that she was waiting for her. "There you are!" Venus padded the cat on the head. "Who's the most clever cat in the whole world?" She asked and Klunk replied with a happy meow. "Want to help me with my chores today?"

The cat pressed her body up against Venus' green leg causing her to smile. Venus pulled out a long bamboo stick and attached it to Klunk's collar and a bag of feed. Venus then attached some catnip onto the stick causing the cat to meow happily and start to chase it out the door. She ran passed the chickens and past Casey who looked past the cat with a tired expression. Klunk raced all the way to the family temple where Venus' father was.

Chung-E placed a prayer stick into the small holder above his head then got down onto his knees and bowed praying. "Honorable ancestors, please help Venus De Milo impress the matchmaker today." Klunk then raced into the temple with him dragging the bag of feed with her and the chickens behind her. The chickens stopped to feed on the food that had been placed there. Chung-E looked briefly at them then went back to his prayer. "Please. Please help her."

Venus walked up to the Temple knowing her father would be there with the medicine he needed. She saw Klunk on the steps trying desperately to get the catnip so she bent down and handed it to her. The happy cat began to nibble on it. After that was done she stood saying "Father I brought your-whoa!" Venus and Chung-E bumped into each other causing her to drop everything, but Chung-E caught the tea pot with his cane.

"Venus De Milo." Chung-E said surprised.

Venus smiled and pulled out a spare cup. "I brought a spare." she told him with a smile.

"Venus De Milo."

She pushed down on the tea pot making it's contents spill into the spare cup she held "Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…"

"Venus De Milo."

Venus handed him the cup "…and three at night."

"Venus De Milo. You should already be in town. We're counting on you-"

"To uphold the family honor." Venus fished for her father, pulling down her sleeve so he couldn't see her 'cheat sheet' so to speak. "Don't worry father, I won't let you down." she turned around and raced down the stairs. "Wish me luck!" she called as she went.

"Hurry!" Chung-E said in return. He looked down at Klunk who had the catnip in her mouth and sighed. "I'm going to pray some more."

**...**

The streets were busy in the little town of Wei and there was no sign of Venus De Milo anywhere. "Hua April, is your daughter here yet?" asked Ai Yei. "The matchmaker is not a patient women." she finished to herself as she walked back inside.

April sighed "Of all the days to be late! I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck."

"How lucky can they be? They're dead." Leather Head said to her walking up beside her. "Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." he said holding up a little cage with a small cricket inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself." he told him and he nodded and stood up taller. Leather Head placed his hand over his eyes and stepped onto the busy road.

"Grandpa, no!" April said trying to stop him, but he ignored her.

He walked onto the road and continued until he was on the other side. Once there he opened his eyes and looked at the cricket. "Yep!" he cried to April across the street destroyed carts and bruised people. "This cricket's a lucky one!" the poor cricket stood there shaking with fear until he fainted.

April sighed not sure weather to be mad or relived until she heard the sound of a horse coming. She turned around and saw her daughter ridding Casey towards her. Once she reached her mother Venus jumped off and cried "I'm here!" upon seeing her mother's face she stuttered out "But mama I had to-"

"None of your excuses. Now let's get you cleaned up!" April said interrupting her daughter and leading her inside. Leather Head walked behind them and pulled Casey along.

Once Venus stepped inside Ai Yei pulled at her hair revealing straw. "_This is what you give me to work with? Well honey I've seen worse._" she pushed Venus towards a screen and pulled off her clothing then pushed her into a tub of water making it over flow. "_We're going to turn this sow's ear, into a silk purse._"

"It's freezing!" Venus chattered holder her shoulders for warmth.

"It would've been warm if you had gotten here on time." Her mother told her and she smiled sheepishly.

Ai Yei poured soapy water onto her then rubbed her head hard until bubbles began to form. "_We'll have you washed and dried. Primed and polished till you glow with pride._" Ai Yei then poured perfumes onto her head. "_Just my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all._"

April grabbed Venus' arm to wash when she noticed writing. "Venus De Milo, what's this?"

Venus retracted her arm "Uh, notes. Incase I forget something." she smiled at her mother, but she could tell she wasn't buying it.

Leather Head walked up and gave the cricket to April saying "Hold this, we'll need more luck than I thought."

"_Wait and see when we're through,_"

"_Boy's will gladly go to war for you._" two women were pulling on her hair tying it into a bun.

"_With good fortune,_"

"_And a great hairdo_." they said holding up a mirror for her to look through "_You'll bring honor to us all._"

Her mother walked in and led her out into the town. "_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way._" They walked passed to elderly men playing Chinese checkers and Venus couldn't help, but stop and watch while her mother continued on. "_By striking a good match._" she noticed a move and placed the red tile on the cross section causing the two men to react. "_And this could be the day._ Happy with her choice she smiled and so did the man that she had helped. Her mother pulled her away before something else happened.

"_Men want girls with good taste,_" Another women told her while placing clothing on her.

Another women placed a measuring tape around her neck "_Calm._"

"_Obedient._" her mother told her grabbing her arm and lifting it up so the women could pass through. "_Who work fast-paced. With good breeding and a tiny waist._" they wove a sash around her and pulled tight against her belly causing her to gasp. "_You'll bring honor to us all._"

Her mother then led her to another part of town. "_We all must serve the emperor, who guards us from the clans._" Venus walked past three children playing. A little girl was playing with her doll and two boys were playing with their swords. The boys started to tease her then one boy grabbed her doll and started running away. Venus De Milo snatched it up before he got to far and returned it to the girl. "_A man by barring arms. A girl by barring sons._"

"_When we're through you can't fail._" said her mother as a women drew red paint onto her lips then moved onto her eyes with black paint. "_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale,_" she then held up a mirror for Venus to see and Venus scrunched up her face. "_How could any fellow say no sale?_" Venus licked her finger and twirled a piece of hair so it fell onto her face like a curl. "_You'll bring honor to us all._" she smiled as her mother unwrapped a green comb with a lotus flower on it then placed it into her hair. "There you're ready." April said caressing her daughter's face.

"Not yet!" Leather Head cried walking into the room. "An apple for serenity," he said shoving it into her mouth. She bit off a piece and swallowed it. "and a pendent for balance." he finished placing the pendent in her pocket. "_Beads of jade for beauty._" he told her placing them around her neck. "_You must proudly show it._" Leather Head pushed her head up gently then took the cricket from April as she handed it to him. He placed the cricket onto her belt "_Now add a cricket just for luck, and even you can't blow it._"

Venus stepped outside alone this time and looked up into the sky "_Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall._" she looked back at her family and smiled. Her mother raced to her with her umbrella making her realize she was going to be late. Venus raced after the other girls "_Scarier then the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker._"

"_Destiny guard our girls and our future as it fast unfurls._" Venus followed the other girls looking every so often to make sure she got everything correct."_Please look kindly on these culture pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll._"

"_Please bring honor to us,_"

"_Please bring honor to us,_"

"_Please bring honor to us,_"

"_Please bring honor to us,_" as they reach the matchmakers home Venus watched the other girls as they opened their umbrellas and bowed hiding their faces behind them.

"_Please bring honor to us all!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflection**

"Hua, Venus." The matchmaker, Karai asked without looking up from her note pad.

"Present!" Venus cried standing up.

"Speaking without permission." Karai said allowed as she wrote it down then turned and headed back inside.

Venus smacked her forehead "Oops."

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Leather Head asked April. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

As Venus headed inside Karai slammed the door to her tea house shut, not letting anyone see what was going to happen inside. Once inside Venus waited patiently for Karai and was surprised when she came up behind her and looked at her up and down. "Hmm." Karai said writing once again on her note pad. "To skinny. Not good for baring sons." unknown to either of the women in the teas house the little cricket opened his cage and hopped out. He wanted to help Venus too. Venus saw him jump onto Karai's shoulder so she tried to catch him several times and placed him back into his cage, before she finally did. Suddenly Karai turned on her and Venus was forced to shove the cricket into her mouth. "Recite the final admonition." Venus smiled and nodded her head then pulled out her fan and placed it front of her face so she could spit out the cricket. "Now." Prompted Karai.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and" Venus told her trying desperately to remember everything, but then resorted to looking at her arm. She noticed that it was all running and stuttered "re-respectfully. Reflect before you snack," Realizing this was wrong she quickly glance back at her arm "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." Venus finished relived it was over she began to fan her self.

Karai looked suspiciously at Venus and grabbed her arm then snatched her fan away. She looked at both sides believing something was on it, but seeing nothing she returned it to Venus still wary of her. "Hmm, this way." Karai said pulling Venus along until they made it to the table with the tea pot and cup. "Now," Karai told her "pour the tea." Venus stared at Karai's hand. It was covered in ink. "To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense dignity." Karai made a mustache on her face to show her point, but she had no idea that she painted one on. Venus began to pour the tea, but was so preoccupied with this that she didn't notice she was missing the cup. "And refinement!" Karai added seeing what she was doing. Venus quickly fixed her mistake and poured the tea into the cup. Once the cup was full she heard the sound of happy chirping and looked down to see the cricket. Karai leaned over and picked the cup up "You must also be poised."

"Umm, pardon me," Venus said softly and as nicely as she could.

"And silent!" Yelled Karai. Venus was taken back, but did as she was told. Karai inhaled the tea with a smile and exhaled.

"Umm," Venus said grabbing the cup away from Karai, but Karai wouldn't let it go. "Could I just take that back? For a moment."

They tugged and tugged before the cup was throne into the air and the contents landed onto Karai's chest making it wet. The cricket jumped into Karai's shirt and after a few minutes started jumping around. "Why you clumsy little…OO! OH! OO!" Karai shoved her hand in her chest to try and pull out the cricket, but to no avail. She started to walk backwards and Venus saw the heater fall when Karai tripped over it. Karai then landed onto the smoldering coals and jumped up in pain as she screamed and started to jump around and try to put out her but, Venus grabbed her fan and started to fan it, but it just made it worse as the fire grew and flames emerged. Karai screamed louder and fell onto the table breaking it.

Outside the sound of breaking glass and screams were heard and Leather Head smiled "I think it's going well, don't you?"

April looked at him, but before she could say anything the doors to the tea house burst open and Karai came rushing out. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OOOOOUT!" She cried. Venus came up from behind her with the tea pot and threw the contents onto Karai's face. The flame was extinguished, but Karai's makeup was ruined and her hair was completely drenched. Venus just wanted to die. She had messed up everything. Karai stared blackly past her and all Venus could think of to do was to give her tea pot, so she did. Venus bowed to then started to walk away. As she did the cricket jumped into his cage and closed it quickly, terrified of Karai. Venus made it back to her mother who held her as Karai came racing towards them "YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" She yelled throwing the tea pt to the ground shattering it. "You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!" Karai then left them standing in the road as spectators walked away whispering hurtful things. April and Leather Head tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

** ...**

Venus opened the gate to her family's home and stepped inside leading Casey along with her. As she drew closer to her home her father emerged from the house and smiled at her. Not bearing to face him a failure once again she forced Casey's face in front of her own and continued walking. Chung-E's face fell. He knew what that meant. Venus lead Casey into the coral and

Removed his reins to let him drink. She looked into the water and saw her white face and wished she would see something different. "_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride,_" Venus removed her jewelry and looked at her mother and father. Her mother bowed her head and she saw her father's sorrow. "_or a perfect daughter._" she walked into the courtyard and release the cricket from his cage. "_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_" She walked over to the water and crossed the bridge all the while having the cricket following her. "_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart._" she headed passed the stone dragon and looked once again into the water. "_Who is that girl I see staring strait back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_" Venus headed up to the family temple. Once there she bowed to the headstones. "_Some how I cannot hide who I am though I've tried._" Venus used the sleeves of her clothes to wipe of the makeup on her face. Seeing half of her face with makeup and half of it the way she is."_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_" Venus then wiped it all off and looked into her reflection again and took out her hair. "_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_"

Venus made her way to the cheery tree and sat on the bench underneath it to think. She started to comb her hair when she heard a man clear his throat. She turned around and saw her father smiling at her. Still not ready to talk to him she turned away from him. Chung-E sat down next to her and rubbed his hand. He looked up at the tree and said "My, my. What beautiful blossoms we have this year." he looked over at the flowers and saw one not yet bloomed. "But look," he told Venus and she looked up at the tree where he was pointing. "this one's late. But I'll bet when this one blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." Chung-E told her taking the comb and placing it into her hair. Venus smiled at him and he smiled back.

Suddenly there was loud drumming and Chung-E looked out over the gate and glared. He got up and started heading out. "What is it?" Venus asked him, but he didn't reply.

Outside three men raced down the road and stopped in front off the Wei village. Chung-E and April opened the gate and looked at each other. Venus' father headed out and she was about to join him when her mother said "Venus De Milo, stay inside."

Venus' face fell, until she heard her grandfather clear his throat and point to the wall. She smiled her thanks to him and raced off. Venus climbed up and saw the three riders. "Citizens!" The Ancient one cried "I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City. The Foot have invaded China!" Cries of outrage and fear were heard throughout the village. Venus looked over a mother and daughter as the mother ushered her daughter inside their house. The Ancient One held up a scroll and said "By order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the imperial army." he opened the scroll and began to read from it. "The Shaou family." Kin Shaou stepped forward, bowed, and received his summons from one of the guards with the Ancient One. "The Yei family."

Mr. Yei stepped forward, but his son stopped him and took the summons instead saying "I will serve the emperor in my father's place."

"The Hua family."

"No." Venus said to herself. She looked over to her father and mother and saw that he stood taller and gave his cane to April. Chung-E walked as best he could without limping, but he still did. April held onto his cane like it was the last thing she had of him. As her father entered the street the way cleared for him. Many people respected him.

Chung-E reached the guard and bowed "I am ready to serve the emperor."

Before the guard could hand him the summons Venus raced in front of him. "Father you can't go!" She cried.

"Venus!" Chung-E said surprised.

"Please sir," Venus begged the guard "my father has already fought bravely-"

"Silence!" The Ancient One cried. Racing in front of the guard "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Ancient One handed the summons over to Chung-E.

"Venus De Milo," Chung-E said to his daughter. She looked at him "You dishonor me."

Venus was hurt and when Leather Head came and pulled her away from the men she followed with her head down. "Report tomorrow at the Wu Zhong camp." Ancient One told him.

"Yes sir." Chung-E said bowing. Chung-E started heading back to their house and once again the crowed parted with respect. Venus and Leather Head followed behind slowly. As he neared her mother April held out his cane, but he did not take it. He continued with what little honor he had left into the house.

**...**

It was dark and storming outside and Venus was looking for her father. It was dinner time and he was nowhere too be found. She headed to the training room and found him opening his cabinet. Inside she saw his green armor that he had worn when he had fought before. She watched him pull out his sword and look at it. Chung-E started to practice with his sword. Venus thought it looked like a dance and for a few moments she was entranced until she saw him grimace in pain and drop the sword. She pulled away unable to watch anymore. Chung-E managed to get back on his feet and pull out his summons.

At dinner her family was silent. Venus poured everyone some tea then poured some for herself. She looked at her family who started to drink and eat, but did not say anything. Leather Head looked at her then too started drinking. Venus couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her cup onto the causing the dishes she clatter. "You shouldn't have to go!"

"Venus De Milo." Her mother said surprised.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for China!" She cried ignoring her mother.

Chung-E looked at his daughter and told her calmly "It is an honor to protect my country and my family."

"So, you'll die for honor?" Venus snapped at him.

"I will die doing what's right."

"But if you-"

"I know my place! It is time you learned yours." Chung-E yelled at her. Struck with hurt and anger at her father she raced out of the dinner hall.

The doors to the outside burst open as Venus ran. She grabbed the first thing she saw and started to cry. She would never see her father again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter the Animators**

The storm outside was raging, Venus didn't care. She sat in the crevice of the stone Dragon statue crying. The thunder roared as she looked down at her reflection of herself in the little puddle of water in between the stones of the path way. Thunder roared again and she looked up noticing her mother and father's silhouette across the courtyard. Her father crossed the room to her mother. April looked down sad that she might never see him again. Chung-E placed a soft hand on her chin and forced her to look up at him. Venus looked away sad for her mother and father. Wanting to see more she looked at them again. She couldn't see it, but her mother began to cry and pulled away from her father letting her hand hold his for a moment longer. Hurt Chung-E lowered his head then blew out the candle.

"_No._" Venus thought "_I won't let this happen._" Venus got up and headed to the temple. Once there she lit a prayer stick and placed it above her head in the holder. She bowed her head, praying for this to work and for forgiveness. She then ran to her parents room and exchanged the notice with her comb telling them that she loved them and goodbye. Venus smiled lovingly on there sleeping forms knowing fully well that she would never see them again.

Next she went to her father's training room and pulled out his sword. She placed her hair next to the blade, took a deep breath and cut it. She cut her long hair until it was short enough to fit into a top bun that men wore. After she tied her hair up she dressed herself in the padding and armor of her father's. As soon as that was done she raced out the barn and opened the doors right as a thunderclap happened. Casey Whinnied and stood on his back legs frightened and angry about the stranger. Venus raced to his side to calm him once he touched ground she grabbed his nose and rubbed it saying "It's me."

Once that was done she saddled him up and led his into the rain. Venus looked back once more at her home sad that she would never see it again, but she knew what she was doing and she was not going to back down! Charging out of the gates she raced down the road and to the camp.

Leatherhead awake with a start knowing what had just happened. He raced to his son's room with a lantern in hand saying "Venus is gone!"

Startled awake by his father Chung-E asked "What?" he then noticed Venus' comb. Picking it up he said "It can't be." Chung-E hobbled as fast as he could to his training room praying that his armor was there, but when he threw the cabinet doors open he saw nothing. Turning around and running outside into the rain he yelled "VENUS DE MILO!" Having dropped his cane to go faster he fell into the water and mud with a hurt groan. He looked up not caring about the mud on his cloths or the rain soaking through him all he saw was the gate doors still moving from when she had left.

April hurried out next to him to help. "You must go after her. She could be killed!" she stood to go, but Chung-E pulled her down.

"If I revel her, she will be." April sad beyond words she cuddled herself until Chung-E pulled her into his embrace. They would never see their daughter again.

Leatherhead, having seen this whole thing sighed and started to pray. "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Venus, protect her."

**...**

Within the temple the head ancestor heard Leatherhead. His stone with the engraved letters began to glow and he awoke from his sleep. He looked quietly at the temple turned to the golden holder and said "Mona, awaken!" the gold instantly glowed and changed into a small green animal. She fell to the ground with clanking and ash falling with her.

"I LIVE!" She cried standing. She looked around "So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Mr. Laird. You just say the word and I am there!" she told him happy to be awake.

"Mona Lisa-" Peter tried to stop her, but she kept going.

"Let me say something. Anybody who's foolish enough to threaten our characters, vengeance will be mine!"

Mona told him growling to add effect. Peter rolled his eyes as she walked over to him still growling, but Peter cut her off "MONA!" she cringed at him, but stopped to look up at him. "These are the known characters." Peter said gesturing to the stone statues above their heads. "They…"

"protect the family." she finished unhappily.

"And you o demoted one…" Peter told her pointing to an empty pedestal.

"I…" she pointed to the gong beside her hoping it would be enough, but it wasn't so she finished "ring the gong."

"That's right." Peter said looking down on her. She shrunk down at the size of him. Peter pointed to the other stones in the temple "Now, wake up the animators."

Mona sighed knowing she was defeated. "One animation convention coming right up." she picked up the gong and bow and started to hit them "Okay people, look alive. Let's go. Come on. Get up. Let's move it. Rise and shine. You are all way past the beauty sleeping thing, trust me."

All the animators were sitting waiting for their instructions, when one women spoke "I knew it, I knew it! That Venus De Milo was a trouble maker from the start." she finished pointing her cane in another animator's face.

He pushed it out of the way saying "Don't look at me she was you're idea!"

An old women decided to pop into the conversation "She's just trying to help her father."

"If she's discovered, Hua Chung-E will be forever shamed." A man with a abacus said showing up out of thin air. As he talked he continued to add up the math "Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!" Peter just sat listening.

"Not to mention, they'll lose the farm."

"My characters never caused such trouble." the first women said "They all became civilians!" Mona had found a paper and decided to read it. She turned the page of the paper knowing this would take a while.

"Well, we can't all be civilians!" the first man said contradicting her.

"No!" cried the old women. "You character had to be a cross-dresser!"

At that, all hell broke lose and they all started to argue. Peter stared to get angry when suddenly one man's voice arouse out of the bickering. "Let a known character bring her back." he said pointing to the statues above them all.

"Yes, awaken Bishop." said one animator picking Mona up.

She was about to when another animator ripped her away and said "No Ninjara."

She was her bow to the gong, but was taken away by another animator "No, send Usagi."

"SILENCE!" Peter bellowed right before Mona could wake him. The animator dropped Mona to the ground startled. Now that he had the entire attention of the temple he gestured to the outside looking at the stone Dragon saying "We must send the most powerful of all."

Mona stared to laugh as she jumped onto her old pedestal "Okay, okay I get the idea. I'll go." it was silent for a moment before all the animators burst into laughter. "You all don't think I can do it. Watch this here!" Mona snapped her fingers and a tiny flame was sent into the air which was quickly extinguished. "AHA!" she cried happy that her magic still worked after all this time. "Jump back. I'm pretty hot, huh? Don't make me singe somebody to prove my point."

Peter pointed his staff at her and told her "You had your chance to protect the Hua family."

The old women added "Your misguidance led 'Raphael meets his match' to disaster!"

The director of the episode spoke to her sarcastically "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"And your point is?" Mona asked them knowing full well what they meant.

"The point is," Peter yelled speeding up to her making her cringe "We will be sending a real character to retrieve Venus De Milo."

"What? WHAT?" Mona Lisa cried "I'm a real character!" she said pulling on his shirt.

Peter grabbed Mona and pulled her from the pedestal despite her attempt to stay. "You are not worthy of this spot!" He pulled her free then threw her out of the temple. "Now, awaken the great stone Dragon!"

Mona Lisa poked her head back in the temple and asked "So you'll get back to me on the job thing?" her answer was the gong thrown in her face. Peter sighed rubbing his temples. She was always so difficult.

Outside Mona Lisa walked down the steps of the temple in the dawn light talking to herself "Just one chance. Is that to much to ask?" she said turning around to the temple. She then continued down the steps "I mean it's not like it'll kill you." she reached the dragon and began to ring the gong. "Yo Rocky wake up! You gotta go fetch Venus De Milo!" This not working Mona walked over to the front of the statue and threw her bow "Come on, boy! Go get her! Go on!" Still not working she started to get angry. She grabbed her gong and used it to climb up the stone dragon. Once she reached his face she started to growl angrily. "Stupid dragon! At least I wake up when I'm called!" she made her way to the dragon's ear "Hello?" she asked "Hel-lo!" she yelled into it smacking the gong against it. "HELLO!" Mona said one last time using all her strength to hit the ear. It broke off and she caught it. She started fumbling with the ear trying to put it back on. Hearing the cracking sound of stone she said to herself "Oh crap." the dragon broke to pieces quickly and all she could hold onto was her own tall. When the dust cleared, she saw the stone dragon in pieces with his face looking at her. "Uh, Stony?" Mona Lisa asked the stone face tapping his nose hopping he would awaken. "Stony?" realizing that there was nothing left she could do she started to shake "Oh, man, they're going to kill me!"

Suddenly Peter's voice was heard in the courtyard and she looked up terrified. "Great stone dragon, have you awakened?"

Thinking quickly Mona grabbed the stone head of the dragon and popped up out of the bushes to look at Mr. Laird. Doing her best to sound like the dragon she spoke low "Uh, uh, uh, uh…Yes, I just woke up! I'm I am the great stone dragon. Good morning!" she added waving at peter. "I am going to go forth and vetch Venus De Milo. Did…did I mention that I was the great stone dragon?" she asked peter not sure what else to say.

Not seeing this was Mona in disguise peter bow his head in respect and said "Go! The fate Hua family rests in your claws."

"Don't even worry about it! I will not lose face!" Mona told him lifting the head to high in the air. The weight was to much and she fell back down the hill with the head landing on top of her. Mona Lisa tried to get up but was caught underneath the heavy stone "Oh! My elbow!" Mona groaned "I know I twisted something." finally getting the leverage she forced the stone head off of her. Feeling sorry for herself she started to wine "That's great! Now what? "I'm doomed," she told the stone dragon "and all 'cause Miss Man decided to take her drag show on the road!"

Mona started to pout until she heard a little voice "Well, why don't you go get her? Come on!"

She looked up to see a little blue cricket. "Go get her? What's the matter with you?" she asked the poor cricket pointing at his face. "After this great stone Humpty-Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her back with a medal to get back into the temple." Mona Lisa was quiet for a few moments before her own words sunk in. she perked up immediately "That's it! I'll make Venus a war hero. Then they'll be begging me to back to work! That's the master plan!" she said smacking her fist in her hand "Ah you've done it now, man."

"What?" said the little cricket confused. Mona started to race away when he realized she was leaving him behind "Hey, hey, wait for me!"

"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Mona asked shoving him down.

Mona had just left through the front gate when the little cricket said "Well I'm lucky."

Mona Lisa popped her head back in "You're lucky?" she started to laugh as the little cricket made his way to her "Do I look like a sucker to you?" she asked him.

The little cricket hopped out and told her "More like a loser."

"What do you mean, 'a loser'?" she asked him a little hurt and getting angry. The cricket noticed this and started to run away "How about I pop one of your antennas off then throw it across the yard? Then who's the loser, me or you?"

"Still you." said the little cricket. Mona started to case him down the street with him laughing.

**...**

The clouds were darkened by the black smoke that was being lifted into the air by the raging fires of the town that was just destroyed. A hawk led the way for the Foot Clan through the mountains with The Shredder in the lead. The vast army ran through the woods until Shredder pulled his horse to a stopping position. Immediately the remaining members of the Foot Clan did the same. Shredder looked around then signaled for a few of his men to search the woods. They came back throwing two men to the ground. "Imperial scouts." said Hun, one of his men.

The Shredder jumped of his horse and slowly walked to the men. The two men backed away slowly and when he reached them one man said "Shredder."

The Shredder bent down and tied the neck not around one of the man and said kindly "Congratulations, gentlemen. You found the Foot Clan." his soldiers behind him started to laugh.

One of the scouts leaned forward and glared at him saying "The Emperor will stop you."

Angered, The Shredder grabbed him by his throat and raised him into the air, choking him "Stop me? He invited me. By building his wall he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game. GO!" he yelled throwing the man. The other man stood and started running. "Tell your Emperor to send his strongest armies. I'm ready." he added to himself. As the two scouts disappeared into the mist he scratched his chin and asked "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

Raising his bow, one of Shredder's men said "One."


	4. Chapter 4

**People Skills**

"Okay, okay, how's this?" Venus asked Casey while he rolled his eyes. They had been here for the past hour trying to come up with a realistic way to walk into camp and sound like a man. So far they were down to nothing. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Aw I see you have a sword!" Venus De Milo said in a deep voice. "I have one too! They're very manly and tough." She tried to pull out the sword, but it caught against the hilt and fell with her fumbling over it. Casey broke out in laughter and rolled over until a shoe connected with his head. He stopped and turned around to see her glaring at him. "I'm trying!" she snapped at him. Venus walked over to a bamboo thicket and pulled the tall stalks apart to reveal the Wu Zhong camp below. "Who am I kidding?" she sighed "It's going to a miracle to get me into the army."

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" Venus De Milo turned around to see a large shadow on the rock behind her with fire was coming from the sides. "Let me here you say AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed running to hind behind a rock with Casey close behind her.

"That's close enough!"

She peeked at the shadow saying "It's a ghost."

"Get ready Venus De Milo, your seventeenth salvation is at hand!" Just then a small body compared to the shadow popped up. "For I have been sent by your Ancestors," the shadow kicked the little body then leaned forward and continued. "to guide you through your masquerade." Behind the rock the shadow bent down and glared at the smaller form. "Come on man, you want to say? You have to work!" The shadow popped back up and finished "So heed my words! Cause if the army finds out you're a girl! The penalty is death!" The flames rose to add a dramatic affect.

Venus slowly got up and walked toward the shadow "Who are you ?" She asked mystified and scared at the time.

"Who am I?" The shadow asked "Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls!" the shadow started to head out from behind the rock and Venus began to smile. "I am the powerful! The pleasurable! The indestructible Mona Lisa!" The shadow finally stepped out from behind the rock to reveal a small green lizard. Venus' face fell. "I'm pretty hot huh?" Mona Lisa asked, but was answered by Casey trampling her into the ground. Venus pulled him off of her.

Mona coughed up a few pieces of dirt. She stood and started to brush herself off when Venus De Milo picked her up and said "My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?"

She dropped Mona just as she was about to speak and poked her. Mona swiped Venus' hand away and snapped "High-Breed! High-Breed! I don't do that tongue thing." Then she hissed with her tongue.

"Um, you're," Venus started, but Mona cut her off.

"Intimidating? Aw inspiring?" She asked racing up a bamboo stalk.

"Tiny." Venus finished pinching her fingers closed.

Mona's face fell. Of course that had to come up. "Of course." she said. "I'm travel size for your convenience." she then jumped to next stalk and tapped on Casey's nose. "If I was my real size your cow here would die of fright." Casey tried to bit her, but she pulled away just in time. "Down Bessie." Mona then jumped onto Venus' shoulders. "My powers are beyond your mortal imagination." Mona told her. She moved so fast Venus had trouble keeping up. "For instance. My eyes can see strait through your soul." Venus fearing the worst smacked Mona making her fly into the air and land on the ground next to cricke. "Alright that's it!" Mona Lisa said holding her nose. "Dishonor! "Dishonor on your whole family." Turning to Cricke she said "Make a note of this." the little cricket nodded then picked up a leaf and stick. He wrote as Mona dictated. "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Dishonor on-"

"Stop!" Venus said cutting Mona off by covering her mouth. She let her go then continued. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, I've never done this before."

"Then you're going to have to trust me!" Mona told her then started to leave, but turned around again "And don't you slap me any more. Are we clear on that?" Venus nodded and Mona Lisa smiled. "Oki-doki let's get this show on the road! Cricke get the bags, let's move it heifer." Casey shook his head and whinnied.

Down in the training camp Venus looked at the busy men working and didn't know what to think. Mona on the other hand popped out of the back off Venus' uniform and smiled saying "Okay this is it. Time to show them your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut!" She commanded all the while counting. Venus walked this way through the camp looking like an idiot until she came to a small tent. Venus walked in and saw one man picking his nose and another man using chopsticks to pick his feet.

"They're disgusting." Venus said trying hard to not puke.

"Yes they are, but the technical term is man and your going to have to act just like them so pay attention." Mona told her forcing her face to look at another group of men.

"Look!" Said one of them opening his shirt to reveal a large dragon tattooed onto his chest. "This tattoo will protect me from harm." This man was human, but the other two with him weren't. They were both turtles like Venus. One was wearing a red under outlined shirt and pants. The other was wearing purple under outlined shirt and pants.

The red turtle leaned over as if he was looking at the tattoo, but then exchanged glances with the purple turtle and out of the blue punched the human square in the stomach. The human doubled over in pain then fell to the ground. The purple turtle burst into laughter and said "I hope you can get your money back."

Watching to whole thing made Venus say "I don't think I can do this."

Mona popped out to try and give her strength Saying "it's all about attitude! Be tough like this guy here." She pointed to the red turtle as he snorted and then spit.

Venus glared at him when he noticed her and said "What are you looking at?" she threw her hands up in defense.

"Punch him." Mona told her. "It's how men say hello."

Venus smiled and made a fist then punched him as hard as she could. The red turtle was thrown into someone. It was another turtle. He was wearing orange under outlined shirt and pants. "Oh Raphie boy," said the orange turtle placing his arm around the Raph's shoulder "you've made a friend! What a rare treat for you!"

"Good," said Mona with a smile "now slap them on the behind. They like that."

Venus again smiled and did what she was told. This time it wasn't received as well. "Wahoo." said Raph as he grabbed her ascot. "I'm gonna hit you so hard it's gonna make your ancestors dizzy!"

"Raph!" The orange turtle said wrapping his arms around him. "Relax and chant with me. A mu da mi pizza lami."

"A mi da mi bu bu." Raph said back.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." The orange turtle let Raph go as he added "Aw you ain't worth my time, chicken boy." Venus started to leave, but Mona popped up completely insulted.

"Chicken boy? Say that to my face you limp noodle!" Enraged Raph turned to her, but she got out of the way so he started punching the turtle in purple. Once he stopped he noticed it wasn't Venus.

"Oh, sorry Donny." he said sweetly. He looked down and saw Venus trying to crawl away. "Hey!" he cried and tried to grab her, but Donny kicked Raph in the butt causing him to fly into the orange turtle. Venus then bent down again when she saw Donny coming right at her. The three turtle men started to fight and she took this chance to get away. She ran as fast as she could and tried to find somewhere to hide.

Donny finally looked up and saw that she was not the one he was fighting. He saw Venus then said "Aw there he goes!" she looked around once more and saw an open tent. Venus ran into it with the three turtles close behind. Instead of running out of the tent she stayed in and made them follow nothing through the other side. They were running strait for a long line of soldiers getting there lunch. Raph stopped in time and Donny was just in time to stop too, but the orange turtle wasn't paying attention and ran right into them. This caused the whole line of soldiers to fall like dominos. And the chef to fall with his pot full of rice too.

Venus looked on at the scene and knew she was doomed. The angry soldiers got up and glared at her as she back up trying to calm them down. "Hey guys-"

Unknown to everyone they were being watched, by Ancient one. He glared at them then marked 'clumsy' on his note board. After that he headed into the main tent where Master Splinter and Leonardo were speaking. "The Foot have struck here, here, and here." Splinter said as he used his riding crop to point to the places on a map of the middle kingdom. He then pushed a red block indicating his forces up to a mountain pass. "I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shao Pass and stop the Shredder before he destroys this village."

"Excellent strategy, sir. I do love surprises." Ancient one chuckled a little at his own joke, but when no one else was laughing, he frowned and stopped.

Splinter looked back at Leonardo and continued. "You will stay and train the new recruits. When Ancient One believes you're ready, you will join us, Captain." he added pulling out sword and giving it to Leonardo.

Leonardo took it "Captain?" he asked under his breath.

Ancient One gasped "This is an enormous responsibility, General. Perhaps a soldier with more experience."

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, impressive military lineage." Splinter told Ancient One. "I believe Leonardo will do and excellent job."

"Oh I will. I won't let you down! This is… I mean…" realizing he was out of place Leonardo cleared his throat and bowed "Yes sir."

Splinter stood as he said "Very good then. We'll toast China's victory at the imperial city." as he made his way to the exit Ancient One held the door for him. "I'll expect a full report in three weeks."

Once he was gone Ancient One turned to Leonardo and said "And I won't leave anything out." he then stepped threw the door and left him.

Leo reached for the tent flap, but stopped and looked down at his new sword. "Captain Leonardo." he tied his sword to his waist and chuckled "Leader of China's finest troops. No! the greatest troops of all time." satisfied he pulled back the flap and stepped outside.

Outside the men were all fighting one another with no idea that their commanding officers were watching. Leonardo couldn't believe his eyes. One man finally noticed them and walked up to them. He was beaten and battered, but he did salute them all before he passed out. Leo and Splinter looked at each other. Wow. Ancient One glared down at the man then at Leonardo and said "Most impressive." Leo didn't what to say. It wasn't his fault.

Splinter, having had enough went to his horse and mounted him. "Good luck, captain. Hyah!" he said smacking his horse. The rest of the army soon followed him out of the camp.

"Good luck, Father." Said Leonardo. He breathed in a large sigh then looked over to Ancient One.

"Day one." he said with a smile as he raised his paint brush.

Leonardo glared at him, but walked forward. "Soldiers!" he said with as much power as he could. They all stopped and looked up at him. It was silent say for one last punch that was administered to the face of a human.

Like little boys in trouble they all moved out of the way and pointed to one single man huddled on the ground, Venus De Milo. "He started it!" They all cried.

Mona looked up as Leonardo approached, but hid herself again. After all she couldn't be seen. Venus uncovered her face just enough to look up. When she did, she saw Leonardo looking down at her confused. She hurriedly got up and brushed herself off. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." he told her getting in her face.

"Sorry." she said softly looking away. She noticed she was acting like a girl so she cleared her throat and started to speak in her 'man voice' "I mean uh… sorry you had to see that." Leonardo and Ancient One both folded their arms. What would he come up with? "But you know how it is," she friendly punched Leonardo in the arm making them look at her more curiously. "when you get those manly urges," she said pounding on her chest. "and you just gotta kill something!" Venus smacked her hand onto of her other hand making them both sting. She tried to air it off, but that didn't work so she rubbed it. "You have to fix things, cook outdoors-"

"What's your name?" Leonardo demanded after having had enough.

Venus started stammering. She couldn't tell them her real name, because it was a girl's name, but she didn't have any other name! "Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Ancient One snapped at her.

"Uh, I've got a name. Ha! And it's a boy's name, too." Venus told them trying to buy time.

Mona on the other hand was trying just as hard. "Donny. How about Donny?"

"His name is Donny." Venus told her.

"I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours!" Leonardo snapped at her.

"Try, uh, uh, ah, Chu." Mona said.

"Ah Chu." Venus answered.

"Ah Chu?" Leonardo asked unconvinced.

"Gesundheit." Mona said starting to laugh. "I kill myself."

"Mona," Venus said trying to stop her.

"Mona!" Leonardo asked really starting to get mad.

"No." Venus told him.

"Then what is it!" He asked one last time.

"Mei Pei Chi! Mei was my best friend growing up, but use Pei." Mona said happy to have finally come up with a name.

"It's Pei." Venus said simply.

"Pei?" Leonardo asked unconvinced.

"Of course Mei Pei Chi did steal my boyfr-" Mona started before Venus reached behind her and grabbed her mouth to shut her up.

"Yes my name is Pei." Venus told him.

Leonardo held out his hand and said "Let me see you conscription notice." Venus quickly handed it to him. He opened it and read the name out loud "Hua Chung-E." He asked surprised. "The Hua Chung-E."

Ancient One leaned over Leonardo and looked at the scroll too. "I didn't know he had a son."

"He doesn't talk about me much." Venus said with her hands on her hips. She then tried to hawk a lugi like Raph did earlier, but it didn't leave her mouth at all. It simply hung there. She looked up at them not knowing what to do.

Ancient One leaned into Leonardo and said "I can see why, the boy is a complete lunatic." Behind her Venus heard the snickering and laughter of the other soldiers.

She lowered her head in shame and stood up strait as Leonardo spoke walking around her. "Alright gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Pei, your going to spend the rest of he day picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow the real work begins."

As Leonardo left the growls and angry hisses from the soldiers were heard behind Venus and she turned around to see them all glaring at her. Mona popped out of her back and smiled saying "You know, we have to work on your people skills."


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's Get Down to Business**

A roster crowed signaling the sun was up and Mona smiled. Time for Venus to wake up! Crickee was sound asleep inside Venus' shoe using her sock as a blanket. Things couldn't any better, but they could get worse. Mona grabbed the sleepy cricket and twisted it's wings together. When she released him, his legs started ringing and he started to jump around. Venus' head shot right up and Mona smiled at her "Alright sleeping beauty, time to get up! Come on!" Mona jumped off of her and ran to get her breakfast. Venus moaned, it was to early to get up. She closed her eyes and pulled her blanket over her face. The next thing she new was the blanket flying off of her. Sheer cold meet her and she shivered. Venus felt for it realizing it wasn't there and that she did have to get up, she sat up and yawned. "Come on, get your clothes on!" Mona called to her "I've got breakfast for you!" she then held it out in front of Venus who looked at it. "It's oatmeal and it's happy to see you!" suddenly in between the two egg eyes and beacon mouth, Crickee popped up and smiled at her. Mona gasped and grabbed the two chopsticks and threw him out of the bowl saying "Get out of there! You will make people sick!"

"Am I late?" Venus asked her rubbing her head.

"No time to talk." Mona answered shoving food into her mouth. "Now remember it's your first day of training," Mona told her shoving another bite of food into her mouth "so listen to your teacher and fighting." Mona continued shoving anther bite of food into Venus' mouth "Play nice with the other kids, unless one of the other kids wants to fight, then you gotta kick the other kids butts." Mona finished.

Venus looked at her "But I don't want to kick the other kids butt." she told her with the food still in her mouth.

Mona glared at her "Don't talk with your mouth full. Now lets see your war face!" Venus looked at her a little surprised, cheeks full of food with milk dripping down her chin. Mona lifted an eyebrow "Well I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." Mona threw the bowl and chopsticks behind her and grabbed Venus' shirt. In an effort to motivate her she said "Come on Venus, scare me!"

Feeling energized, Venus swallowed her food and growled at Mona, making the little High-Breed fly across the tent.

"Yeah!" Mona said happily "That's what I'm talking about! That's my tough looking worrier," she raced over to Venus and tied her short hair up into a top not. "now get out there and make me proud!" she cried holding Venus' face.

Suddenly Casey poked his head in and whinnied "Hey!"

She and Venus looked over at him as he continued "Hurry! The troops just left!"

Mona put her hands on her hips as Venus pulled on her jacket and said "What do you mean 'the troops just left?'"

"They what?" Venus cried and in her hurry to get ready she knocked down their pathetic excuse for a tent.

As she raced away Mona tried calling her underneath the tent fabric "Venus! Venus! Wait you forgot your sword!" Mona watched Venus rush away and she started to tear up. "My little baby off to destroy people. Mm mm."

Crickee tapped her nose for comfort. "It's okay."

**...**

As Venus ran to the gathering spot she saw all the men fighting. Ancient One came walking in and tapped on his writing board "Order, Order, people!" he cried.

"I'd like a Pan fried noodle!" One man cried.

"Ooo! Sweet and pungent shrimp!" Michelangelo said raising his hand.

They all started laughing as Ancient One walked away scowling "That's not funny!"

Donatello looked over at Venus as she came running towards them and slapped Raphael to get his attention. Raph was about to smack him back before he saw her coming too. "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Donny said to her as she joined them. "Hello Pei, Are you hungry?" he asked with a sly smile.

She was about to say something smart back, but Raph grabbed and pulled her down saying "Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich."

She covered her eyes, but before Raph could hit her they all heard someone cry "Soldiers!" immediately the men fell into line as the captain Leonardo came out of his tent carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. The captain was also a turtle like herself, but he was very handsome and even more so when he took off his over coat. Venus made a 'o' face he was really hot! "You will arrive swiftly and quietly every morning." he continued. "Anyone who acts other wise, will answer to me." he added walking past Raph.

Raph rolled his eyes "Ooo tough guy." he mocked quietly.

"Raphael," Leonardo said, having heard his comment, pointed an arrow at him. All the soldiers took a step back and Raph looked at him wide eyed. At the last moment Leonardo aimed the arrow up and released it. It flew until it hit the top of a fifty foot wooden pole. "Thank you for volunteering." he said to him smiling. Leonardo removed the quiver from his should and put the bow down. Raph looked up at it shocked. That was very high. "Retrieve the arrow."

Raph glared at him and cracked his knuckles "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on."

He made his way over to the pole and prepared to climb, but stopped when Leonardo spoke "Just one moment. You seem to be missing something." Raph slouched. Ancient one walked over with what looked like a very heavy box. Leonardo opened it and lifted two golden disks like they were paper. He lifted one and said "This represents strength." he then gave it to Raph. He walked over to Raph's other side and held up the other one saying "And this represents discipline." he then gave it to Raph in his other hand and when he let go Raph fell to the ground from the sheer weight of the disks in his hands. The men laughed quietly. "You need both to reach the arrow." Leonardo finished looking at his men. Raph climbed as far as he could, but failed. After Raph fell, having not gone far at all, the men took their turn trying to climb it with the disks, but to no avail. When it became Venus' turn she fell on her butt much to her embarrassment. As she passed Leonardo he rubbed his neck and sighed "We've got a long way to go." he grabbed long poles that were thinner and lighter and threw them to his men. Each men caught one, but when it came Venus' turn Raph took hers. She looked at him just as he tripped her with it. As she sat up he threw it on the ground and looked away innocently. Leonardo picked up one of those sticks and thrust it out in front of himself. "_Let's get down to business._" using the end of the pole he threw two pots in the air then with perfect precision broke them. The men all stared in amazement. "_To defeat the Clans!_"

"HOO-AH!" the men called getting the clue to start. They all thrust their poles in front too. Venus was paying attention so much so that she didn't notice the little orange turtle sneak behind her and place a beetle in her shirt.

"_Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?_" the strange feeling in her shirt made her move crazily knocking all the men down. On top of the hill Mona smacked her face, this was not going well. Leonardo used his pole to jump over the men on the ground and land next to her "_You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through,_" Venus still moving about smacked him in the gut, but before she could do it again Leonardo grabbed the pole from her "_Mister, I'll make a man_" Still on the hill Mona saw Venus cringe away from him out of fear so she was about to come to her rescue, but Crickee held her back. Leonardo grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward "_out of you._" Seeing this Ancient One scribbled something on his board.

The next day of training they came to a forest where Leonardo had draw white circles on a tree. They were each given a quiver of arrows and a bow. Leonardo stepped on a plank sending three tomatoes in the air. With three arrows at the same time he shot them sending them strait into the tree perfect in the white circles. "_Tranquil as a forest_" all the men tried, but failed miserably. Venus held up her bow and arrow, but before she could shoot, Mona took it from her and placed a tomato on the end. Venus looked at it as Leonardo leaned in and glared at her. She smiled stupidly at him. "_But on fire within._"

The next day they went to a cliff side where Leonardo held on of those small poles with a bucket of water on his head. "_Once you find your center, you are sure to win._" the men all threw small rocks at him and he blocked everyone without spilling a drop of water. "_You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue._" When Venus' turn came she could hardly stand without water falling on her let alone block anything. When the men threw the rocks at her she tried, but the water fell on her head. She did manage to block on rock and that flew off towards Leonardo. Luckily he moved out of the way causing it to hit the orange turtle instead who didn't even notice. Leonardo glared at her again as she looked up at him sheepishly.

The day after that Leonardo was teaching them how to fish with their hands. He chopped the water pulling one out and when it came Venus' turn she chopped the water, but pulled out Raph's foot. She looked down to see him under water. "_Somehow I'll make a man out of you._" she placed his foot under water just as Mona came swimming up to her holding out a fish.

"_I'm never going to catch my breath,_" "_Say goodbye to those who knew me._" Donny and Raph ran through the see of flaming arrows and when one hit Raph on the butt he jumped and screamed in pain.

"_Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym._" the orange turtle thought as he broke his teeth and gave himself a headache for hitting his head against a cinder block.

Venus and Leonardo were fighting when he punched her in the eye knocking her into a tree. Mona and Crickee were there trying to help "_This guy's got them scared to death._" Mona thought.

"_Hope he doesn't see right through me._" Venus prayed.

"_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_" Donny thought holding up the line of men. They were jumping onto poles that were in water and were far apart.

At night they all practiced with cannons trying to hit a dummy on target all missing. "_Be a man._"

"_We must be swift as a coursing river._"

"_Be a man._"

"_With all the force of a great typhoon._" Venus lit her cannon and before it could fire Raph walked by and knocked over the stand. In an effort to try and fix it she grabbed it, but it fired to soon and shoot all the way over to Ancient One's tent, blowing it up. "_With all the strength of a raging fire,_" when the men were sent to bed Leonardo went up onto the hill to watch them. Some tried to climb up the giant pole, but most just went to bed "_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._"

The next morning Leonardo gave each man a bamboo stick with two bags of sand attached to the ends. "_Time is racing toward us till the Foot arrive._" They were all supposed to follow him, but not until Ancient One pointed out behind them did he see that Venus was way behind and that she finally fainted. Mona and Crickee tried to help her up but she wouldn't get up. They scurried back inside her shirt when they saw Leonardo approaching. He picked up her stick, glaring at her, then raced off toward the others. Venus lowered her head in shame. "_Heed my every order, and you might survive._" Later that night Venus realized she had left her horse in camp so she was on her way to get him when she ran into Leonardo who handed her the rains. "_You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up go home you're through, how could I make a man out of you?_"

As she passed the giant pole an idea struck her. She tied the golden disks to her wrists and tried to climb. When she fell she looked at them, then realization came. "_Be a man,_"

"_We must be swift as a coursing river._" as the sun rose she climbed ever higher having only a few inches left. The men of the camp came out astonished to see her so close. They started to cheer her on.

"_Be a man._"

"_With all the force of a great typhoon._"

She pulled herself up to where the sun touched her face almost falling, but catching herself. "_Be a man._"

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._" As Leonardo walked out of his tent an arrow suddenly flew down. He looked up surprised only to see Venus smiling down at him with the disks over her shoulders.

Over the next few weeks the men including Venus progressed to where they were perfect and Venus was better then all of them. "_Be a man._" She was faster then Leonardo.

"_We must be swift as a coursing river._" she knocked him over in the ring.

"_Be a man._" Donny wasn't afraid of water anymore.

"_With all the force of a great typhoon._" Raph was nice to her now and he could run through the forest of fire without any fear.

"_Be a man._"

"_With all the strength of a raging fire._" The orange turtle could brake the cinder block without hurting himself. Venus could catch more fish than anyone and they hit the dummy right on target.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_"

"HOO-AH!"

**...**

Somewhere else deep in the forest the Shredder cut off the top of a tree and looked around. Suddenly his falcon flew by and dropped a little doll. The Shredder caught it and smelled it. He jumped down to the ground back to his troops and threw the little doll at him men. "What do you see?" he asked.

"Black pine," said one man rubbing his fingers together "from the high mountains.

"White horse hair," said another picking a white hair from the doll "Imperial stallions."

The last man sniffed the doll and gave it back to the Shredder saying "Sulfur, from cannons."

The shredder took the doll back and said to them "This doll cam form a village in the Tung Shao Pass, where the Imperial army is waiting for us."

"We can avoid them easily." said Hun.

The Shredder shook his head "No," he said "the quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides," he added turning towards his men "the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." he finished sadistically.

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Sorry this took so long! :O Enjoy! :D

* * *

**We're moving out**

"Look girl I am all for taking a bath, but what if someone sees you?" Mona asked Venus nervously. It was night time and the soldiers had finished their training so Venus had come to the little bath at the spring near the camp.

"Just be cause I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Venus snapped at her wrapping her hair tie up.

"Look, I'm with you all the way, I don't really like than corn-ship smell, but some people do." Mona told her. Venus jumped into the water and sighed happily starting to wash herself off. "Alright now get out! You know, before you get all pruney and stuff." Mona told her holding up a towel.

"Mona," Venus said smiling at her "If you're so worried why don't you go stand watch?"

Mona rolled her eyes and walked away from the water a bit, throwing the towel over her shoulder. Walking up to Crickee she sighed and said "Yeah, yeah. Stand watch Mona," she said mimicking Venus "while I blow our secret with our stupid girly habits." Mona looked at Crickee rolling her eyes again "Not that I am opposed to taking a bath, I don't want to smell like a man either, but I mean come on!"

Mona was so caught up in her rant that she didn't notice the three males running her way. "Mona! Mona!" Crickee cried pulling her scarf. Mona looked up just in time to see the three males race past her. One of them threw their underwear onto her.

She screamed and jumped out of it. Looking over to the men pulling their clothes off and jumping into the water she started to panic. "Man!" Mona cried "We are doomed! There are a couple of things Venus and I share that I know they're bound to notice!" Mona raced off into the water to try and help her friend.

Back in the water Venus spun around and ducked into the water as the three males jumped into the water. The orange dressed turtle placed one of his three toes into the water to test it before crying "CANNONBALL!" and jumping into the water making a wave wash over them all.

In an effort to try and hide from them, Venus grabbed a lily pad and placed it over her face. It didn't however work for Raph had seen her "Hey, Pei!" he called to her.

Freezing in her actions and cursing that Mona had been right she placed the lily pad back onto the water smiling "Oh. Hi guys!" she said "I didn't know you were hear!" all three male looked at each other. They had been particularly loud when entering the water. "I was just washing so I'm clean and I'm going to go. Bye, bye!" She said quickly before hiding behind a rock.

Not taking the hint Mikey swam up to her "Come back here! I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over." he said smiling apologetically. "Hi, I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey said holding out his hand. Venus grabbed it, but held her arm low so nothing _else_ would show.

"And I'm Donny." Donny said coming up behind her.

She got lower in the water saying shyly "Hello Donny."

"And I am Raph!" Raphael said standing on top of the Rock. She looking away quickly seeing that he was completely naked. "King of the rock!" He said making Venus smack her forehead. "And there's nothing you girls can do about it." he added taunting them.

"Oh yeah?" Mikey said elbowing Venus in the arm holding up a fighting stance "I think Pei and I could take you!"

"I really don't want to take him anywhere." Venus said backing away.

"Pei!" Mikey called racing up her "We have to fight!"

"No we don't." she said smiling sheepishly at him. "We could just close our eyes and, swim around!" she added trying to get away.

Mikey smiling slyly a her. Grabbing her arm and pulling her back, much to her discomfort he said "Come on, don't be such a gir- AAH!" he cried letting her go and grabbing his butt. "Something bit me!" he told them all looking around.

Just then Mona popped up out of the water next to Venus and spat "Ugh! What a nasty flavor!"

"SNAKE!" Mikey screamed running back to the rock with the others climbing onto it scared as well. Once that was done Mikey said smartly "Some king of the rock." Raph simply pushed him off and back into the water.

Venus whistled calling Casey to her. The horse whinnied and raced to her shielding her from the men. She grabbed the blanket off of him wrapping it around herself saying "Boy, that was close!"

"No that was vile!" Mona snapped pulling a toothbrush and tooth paste out of thin air. She then began to brush her teeth thoroughly. "You own me big!" She snapped again.

"I never want to see a naked man again." Venus told them. Just then the rest of the army raced past her as naked as he day they came out of the womb. She stared at them shocked as Casey rolled his eyes.

Mona looked up at her still brushing her teeth and said "Hey, don't look at me, I am not biting any more butts."

**...**

"You think you're troops are ready to fight!" the Ancient One cried from inside his tent as Venus, Mona and Crickee walked by. Venus stopped a moment to listen. "HA! They would not last a minute against the Foot!"

"They completed their training." Leonardo said back calmly.

"Those _boys_ are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain!" Ancient One snapped back harshly. Leo's eyes widened a bit in an effort to stay calm. "Once the General reads my report, your troops will never see battle."

"Oh no you don't! I worked to hard to get Venus into this war!" Mona whispered outside the tent starting to get pissed at him. "This guy's messing with my plan!" she told Crickee.

"We're not finished!" Leo said finally snapping at him, pulling his little board down.

"Be careful, captain." The Ancient One warned removing his hand. "The general maybe you father, but I am the emperor's council." he added with a snooty smile. Leo was still trying to maintain his composure when The Ancient One continued rudely "Oh, and I got that job on my own." Leonardo stared at him, now steaming "You're dismissed!"

Leo stayed in the tent for a mere second before storming out. On the outside Venus was watching him approach with a sympathetic face until she said happily trying to cheer him up "Hey I'll hold him and you punch!" she added punching her hand for added effect. When Leonardo didn't slow down or smile at all, her face fell "Or not." Thinking quickly she said softly "For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain!"

Leonardo stopped and looked back at her for a second before continuing on his way. Venus watched him leave fondly. Before Mona popped up saying "I saw that."

"What?" Venus asked confused.

"I don't blame you," Mona continued looking back "He is rather fine."

"What are you talking about?" Venus asked getting more confused.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked slyly.

"No!" Venus said grabbing her chest "I was just trying to-"

"Yeah alright, sure, whatever you say-Go to you tent!" she snapped at last pointing to the outside of the camp. Venus turned to leave, but not without one last smile towards Leonardo. Once she was gone Mona leaned down to Crickee rubbing her hands together evilly "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." then begun to laugh evilly before racing off to the tent. Right before they entered The Ancient One came out in nothing but a towel and slippers on. "Aw! Dang it!" Mona said shielding her eyes "I did not need to see that!" Once he left she jumped into the tent quickly pulling Crickee in with her. On the inside Mona was now looking at a painting of the Emperor and The Ancient One shaking hands. Crickee was typing and hen he was done Mona came over and grabbed the paper saying "Alright let's see what you've got." she begun to read it as he was whipping his feet of the ink off. "'From General Splinter. Dear Son, we are waiting for the Foot as the pass. It would mean a lot if you'd come back us up.' That's great!" she told him "Except you forgot, 'Since we're out of potpourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing some.'" Crickee was nodding with her. He liked that idea! "HELLO!" she yelled suddenly startling him. She then crumpled up the paper and threw it behind her "This is the army! Make it sound more urgent! Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Crickee said saluting her. He then began typing as fast as he could. Outside Casey was at the water trough drinking when he heard Mona on his back "Casey, honey! Hey we need a ride." Casey did not like her and he made that perfectly clear when he shot her with the water in his mouth.

Mona read it smiling "That's better! Much better! Let's go!"

He looked down at Crickee who said nervously backing away "Hay! I'm good. I'll leave, I promise!"

Back at the spring, The Ancient One was getting out of the water fairly angry carrying with him one of his slippers, drenched and ruined. "Insubordinate ruffians!" he snapped. "You men own me a new pair of slippers!" he called to them walking more onto the bank. Adding confidently he said "And I do not scream like a girl." Just then a panda ate his slipper causing him to do just that.

"Urgent news from the general!" Mona said in her best impression of a male voice. She was holding out the note they had written with a puppet made from straw with Crickee acting at the face. When The Ancient One looked suspiciously down at the panda she added "What's the matter? Never seen a black and white before?" she thrust the note into his face making him take it from her puppet.

Still suspicious he asked "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?" Mona asked getting a little steamed "I think the question is who are you?" she pointed down on him and when he looked down she snapped the puppets fingers up making him cry out in pain. "We're in a war man! There is no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that!" she added trying to get but he ducked out of the way. The panda then began to move away so she quickly ripped the puppet in half and turned it around dropping the subject saying "Bu I'm felling gracious today, so carry on before I report you." The panda walked up the near tree and Mona pulled the puppet up and out of site.

The Ancient one read the paper quickly, but spun around to ask if what he read was true. Seeing that the man was gone he raced to Leonardo's tent and burst open saying "Captain! We're needed at the front!"

Watching the whole thing from the tree Mona smiled and high-five Crickee saying "Pack your bags, honey. We're moving out!"

"Yahoo!" Crickee cried.


	7. Chapter 7

A Girl Worth Fighting For

Venus' company marched across the country towards the mountains more tired than ever. "_For a long time we've been marching off to battle._"

"_In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle._" Raph said tiredly as they passed a herd of cattle.

"_Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore._"

"HEY!" Mikey cried racing up to his friends "_Think of instead a girl worth fighting for._"

"_Huh?_" Venus asked confused.

"_That's what I said. A girl worth fighting for!_" Mikey told her.

Donny then pulled out a paper from his armor "_I'd have her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars!_"

"_My girl will marvel at my strength,_" Raph added pretending to lift weights. "_adore my battle scares._"

"_I couldn't care less what she wears or what she looks like._" Mikey told them all "_It all depend on what she cooks like beef, pork, chicken, PIZZA!_"

"What's pizza?" Venus, Raph, and Donny all asked at the same time.

Mikey just shrugged with a smile.

As they crossed the river Raph walked up to Venus "_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer!_" Venus rolled her eyes and tripped him under water making a fish fly up and allowing Donny to catch it.

"_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor!_" Mikey said coming out of the water with his armor filled out to make it look like he was really buff. But when he flexed it all fell to reveal his real size.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!_" The army passed a rise field and one of the men whistled at the women working there.

"_What do we want?_"

Thinking it was Venus the women started to giggle making her turn her head away in embarrassment. "_A girl worth fighting for!_"

"_My girl will think I have no faults!_" Raph said making Venus roll her eyes.

"_That I'm a major find!_" Donny added. Mikey came up behind them making her trapped within them.

They gestured to her like they wanted her to add something. "_Uh? How about a girl who's got a brain? Who always speaks her mind?_"

"_Nah!_"

"_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!_" Mikey said confidently making Venus roll her eyes.

As she was walking away Raph pulled her aside "_He thinks he such a lady killer, HA!_" he added smacking Casey's butt making the horse runaway. This in turn made Mikey lose his footing and fall straight into the mud.

"_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other._" Ancient One added putting his hood up as they entered the mountains.

"_Yeah, the only girl who's love him is his mother._" Raph told Venus making her smile. Ancient One heard this, but simply glared.

"_But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!_"

"_What do we want?_"

"_A girl worth fighting for._"

"_Wish that I had._"

"_A girl worth fighting for!_" Whistling happily the trio was about to throw snowballs at Venus "_A girl worth fighting-_" Everyone froze.

The village was totally destroyed. It was completely burned down. Even the cement wall was burnt and destroyed. There was nothing left, but ash the charred support beams and a memory of it's former beauty. The half destroyed bell hung lopsided as it rung over and over like it was counting the deaths.

Venus stared on in horror as her heart broke at the site. How could _anyone_ do this? Her small company of men moved forward hesitantly into what was left. As she looked around, Mona and Crickee stared out at the horrific site, sickened by all the destruction.

Leo ran up to her and Mikey on his horse "Search for survivors." he ordered before running racing off to do the same. The company broke up as they went to look as well. Venus walked into a small hut that was once a house and looked around about ready to cry. She walked slowly into the house a bit farther until something caught her eye. Looking down she saw a small hand-stitched doll with black hair and a pink dress. Taking in a breath she knelt down and picked it up, before holing it to her heart sadly. Leonardo rode up to her, hoping off his horse he looked at her "I don't understand." he told her before looking at the ground confused. "My father should've been here."

"CAPTAIN!" Leo and Venus both looked up to see Ancient One pointing down at something, his mouth agape and his eyes filled with terror and sadness.

Venus and Leo walked up to where he was pointing and looked down on the blood stained snow. The entire Imperial army along with all the citizens young and old were lying dead on the ground for as far as the eye could see. Venus gasped and covered her mouth as Leonardo stared on in horror. Just then Mikey came walking up with a helmet in his hand. Walking up to Leo he held it out to him saying sadly "The, General. Master Splinter."

Leonardo took the helmet from the turtle before closing his eyes and walking away to the edge of the hill. Venus watched him sadly as he took out his swords and doing an honorary movement, he then thrust them into the snow. Kneeling, he then placed his father helmet on top of them swords before bowing respectfully. Venus walked up behind bowing her head sadly "I'm so sorry." she said. Leonardo smiled sadly at his father's temporary burial before standing up. Venus watched him as he walked up next to her, placing a thankful hand on her shoulder before walking away.

Walking up to his horse he gathered himself, then jumped onto his horse turning her around. "The Foot is moving quickly." he told his company as they watched him sadly. "We'll make better time through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the emperor now. Move out!" he cried turning around. Inside the cart Mona and Crickee looked at each other feeling completely guilty. They wanted this and now it was the most awful thing they had ever experienced.

Noticing one of his men was missing, Leo turned his horse around just in time to see Venus walk up to his father's helmet and place the little doll she had found up against his sword before bowing to show her respect. Leo sighed. '_Thank you, Pei._'

**…...**

Venus' company walked through the Pass silently. They were all to sad to talk and they need to keep their position a secret. Suddenly one of the rockets shot off from Venus' cart making every top in their tracks. Venus spun around glaring angrily at Mona. She stared at her bug-eyed for a moment until her hand flew up and she pointed the blame on Crickee. "What? Hey!" the little cricket protested.

Venus glared at them until Leo and the Ancient One came riding up to her furious. Leo glared down at her "What happened!" he demanded.

"Uhh-"

"You just gave away our position!" he snapped interrupting her as he pointed to the mountains. "Now were-" An arrow came flying out of nowhere, hitting him in the shoulder pad, knocking off his horse. Venus looked at him in worry as he laid on the snow stunted until a barrage of arrows flew towards them. Leo sat up and pulled the arrow out "Get out of range!" he cried.


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! Another chapter! I liked writing this one!

* * *

**Move Out**

As the company obeyed the order, Venus pulled Casey along to get him _and _the canons out of the way, when suddenly the arrows that were shot at them became on fire! Mona opened the carriage curtain to try and see what was going on, only to shriek as several of the fire arrows hit the carriage. Seeing her struggle to get Casey to move, Leo cried "Save the cannons!" The men all raced to Venus' side making a system to get all the cannons out. Inside, Mona a Crickee were barely avoiding getting hit by the flaming arrows as the rampage continued.

Seeing that it was now to far gone, the men gathered what they could ran away as Venus pulled out her sword and cut Casey free. Jumping onto him she raced away and not a moment too soon. The carriage exploded sending Mona, Crickee, Casey and Venus a few feet into the air.

When they landed Venus looked up to see Mona glaring at her. "Oh sure save the horse." she said sarcastically before fainting into the snow. Venus shook her head, grabbed Mona and began running once more.

Over by the rocks the men had begun a retaliation using their cannons. Venus joined them quickly. "FIRE!" Leo cried as the men did just that. They got every one of the Foot. As the smoke cleared, Raph was about to light the last cannon when Leo stopped him. "Hold the last cannon!" he ordered. Looking at the top of the mountain as the smoke cleared. Venus glared as The Shredder came into view. She heard the gasps of her fellow soldiers as thousands of foot came into view behind him. "Prepare to fight!" Leo order his men as they all took out their swords. "If we die, we die with honor." As The Shredder and the foot began to charge forward Leo glared up at him. "Raph," Leonardo began "aim the last cannon at The Shredder." Raph nodded and started to adjust the thing. Venus looked at them knowing that wouldn't work. She looked down at her sword sadly as the reflection caught the snow covered peak of the mountain they were on.

Getting an idea she sheathed her sword and stole the cannon from Raph making him cry out in protest. "Hey!"

"Pei Come back!" Leonardo ordered as she raced forward. "PEI!" he cried racing after her.

Venus was finally close enough to her aim her target and she dug the cannon into the ground Mona spoke from her shoulder. "Okay, you might want to light that soon." Mona said looking at the fast approaching Shredder. Venus fumbled with the lit until the hawk flew forward making her drop it in the snow. "Girl!"

"Come on!" Raph said seeing her knocked to the side from where the trio were. "We gotta help!" he cried thrusting his sais in the air. Donny and Mikey nodded racing after him.

"I can't find it!" Venus cried worriedly.

"Venus!" Mona cried as The Shredder was near feet away.

"Mona, snap your fingers!" Venus order another idea forming.

"I don't want to snap my fingers!"

"SNAP YOUR FINGERS!" Snapping her fingers Mona ignited the cannon, tripping onto it. Not a second later the cannon shot into the stopping The Shredder in his tracks. "You missed? How could you miss! He was two feet in front of you!" Mona cried as she flew into the air. A second later the cannon exploded making the mountain wake up.

Venus smirked at her work as the Foot was now running in fear from being covered by the avalanche. The Shredder watched in shocked until his anger took him. He pun around and roared as he sliced Venus with his long claws. Picking herself up Venus began to run away, catching Leo and pulling him along with her as they ran.

The three stooges were charging to go and help her they finally caught site of the avalanche. Pausing for a moment, they then began to scream and race back the other way.

Having had enough, Casey broke free from the handler and raced to Venus. Seeing her horse she slowed down just enough to jump onto him. She then reached out and grabbed Leonardo's hand, only to lose it as they were both buried in the snow.

The three stooges made it back to the camp and behind a rock where the rest of the men were as the avalanche rolled off the mountain avoiding them harmlessly.

"VENUS DE MILO!" Mona Lisa called as she flew down the snow in a helmet she had found. " VENUS DE MILO? Venus?" she asked picking up a tuft of hair. This raised up a member of the foot who growled. "Nope." Mona said before sticking the foot member backing in the snow. Then seeing two little antennas sticking out she smile and grabbed them pulling Crickee out "Man, you are one lucky bug."

Venus and Casey finally burst out of the snow trying to fight it until another wave forced them down. Bursting out again Venus looked around to try and find Leonardo. Seeing her captain floating down towards the edge, unconscious she gasped "LEO!" Then turning Casey around they swam down and picked him up.

"Dang it Mikey! You're not exactly the lightest turtle on earth!" Raph snapped as he and Donny held him up. "Now do you see them or not!"

Mikey looked around with his bow and arrow in hand and smiled "Yes!" he cried firing. "Perfect!" The arrow flew away with a string attached to it "Now all we have to do it pull them to safe-" the rope flew out of his hands. "ty." he finished.

Mona swam down the avalanche finally catching up to Venus "Hey Venus! I found the lucky cricket!" she offered.

"We need help!" Venus told her as an arrow with a string attached suddenly appeared.

Mona jumped onto the back of Casey as Venus tied the rope around Casey. "Ooo very nice. You can sit by me." she offered setting the cricket. They smiled at each other before they noticed the edge they were headed to. Both letting out a scream Mona raced over to Venus "We are going to die! We are definitely going to die! The end is coming!" she cried as they all fell off the edge just as Venus shot the arrow.

"I let them slip through my fingers!" Mikey balled as an arrow flew right into his hands. Letting a scream he was drug to the edge until all the men jumped onto him. They somehow managed to pull Casey up with everyone on him.

Seeing that she was not dead. Mon jumped onto Venus' shoulders and hugged her neck. "You the man…well, sort of." she added with a sheepish grin. Venus just looked at her.

Finally they were pulled back onto the mountain as Casey climbed back on as well. "Step back guys." Donny ordered as Leonardo and Venus breathed heavily. "Give them some air.

"Pei," Leonardo began looking at her as she crawled around to kneel in front of him. "you are the craziest man I've ever met." Seeing her downcast face he added softly "And for that, I owe you my life." he finished placing a hand on her shoulder "From now on, you have my trust."

"Let's here is for Pei!" Donny cheered making everyone cheer as Leo and Venus looked on with a smile.

"You're the bravest of us all!" Mikey added.

"You're King of the mountain!" Raph cried happily.

Venus and Leo smiled as he helped her up. "AGH!" Venus cried grabbing her side in pain, falling back to the ground.

"Pei, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked worriedly. Venus looked up at him before removing her hand blood smearing it and now dripping onto the white snow. Leo's eyes widened "He's wounded! Get help!" he ordered. Venus looked up at him, losing blood by the minute. "Pei, Hold on," he told her. "Helps coming, hold on." That was all she heard before darkness covered her eyes and fell forward into Leo's arms.

**..::-::..**

Hours later, the physician had come. While Leo paced out in front of the tent the trio sat next to Casey dying of worry. Finally the physician came out. Calling Leonardo over he whispered to him "Your soldier is a woman." Not believing him Leo walked into the tent, Mona and Crickee gasping out front.

Inside he watched as Venus stirred and looked up at him. Smiling she sat up letting the blanket fall of off her. His eyes widening at her chest she gasped when she realized her cover was blown. Pulling the blanket back over her chest she looked at him "I can explain." she said right before Ancient One burst in glaring at her.

"So it's true!" he cried as Leonardo crossed his arms leaving.

"Leonardo!" Venus called trying to get him to come back.

Ancient One harshly dragged Venus out bruising her arm while crying "I knew there was something wrong with you!" Venus tried desperately to keep herself covered as Ancient One yanked and jerked her around. "A woman!" he cried pulling out her hair tie out. Every gasped as they saw her for her. Ancient One threw her to the ground making her cry out. "Treacherous snake!" he hissed.

Venus picked herself up and glared at him "My name is Venus De Milo." then turning to Leo she said "I did it to save my father." Leo softened a bit.

"High treason!" Ancient One continued.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far." She went on.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Ancient One snapped in her face.

"It was the _only _way!" Venus cried trying to make him understand "Please believe me!" she begged.

Ancient scoffed at her while walking over to Leo. "Captain." he said. Leonardo turned around and looked at her feeble form in the snow before walking over to Casey. Pulling Venus' sword from it's sheathe he walked over to her. Casey, realizing what was going on neighed in protest. "Restrain him!" Ancient One commanded as one of the men did just that. Mona and Crickee gasped as Leo made his way over to her. Not caring that she was a woman the trio raced forward to try and stop him. "You know the law!" Ancient snapped making them stop in their tracks.

Venus stayed kneeled in the snow looking up at him. Leo glared down at her, but when she closed her eyes and honorably accepted her fate he dropped her sword making her look up at him. "A life for a life." he told her when she looked up at him in surprise. "My debt is repaid." Walking away he cried "Move out!"

Ancient One ran up to him "But you can't just-"

Leo grabbed his shirt and glared "I said 'move out'." he growled before letting the man go.

Venus watched them go before lowering her head in shame and sadness. She had saved her father, but destroyed their honor. She had made real friends, but lost them because she was woman. Sitting in the freezing snow with nothing but the blanket to cover her, she wished Leo had gone through with it. Now she really just wanted to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Idea**

Crickee gathered what little firewood there was on the mountain and threw it into the fire that wasn't even big enough to warm an ant, let alone a human, horse, cricket and whatever Mona was. Finding no warmth in it whatsoever, the little cricket chirped then ran over and under the blanket Casey had laid over Venus' shoulders.

"I was this close." Mona mutter under her breath, while picking up a broken arrow. "This close!" she stressed again "I was this close the impressing the animators and getting my status as a main character back." she sighed sadly "All mine fine work. Pfftt." She grabbed a clam and held it over the pitiful fire "Hi." she sarcastically said at Venus.

Venus looked out sadly over the mountains and said thoughtfully "I should never have left home."

"Hey come on." Mona said trying to cheer her up. "You went to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends." thinking about what she was saying Mona started to tear up as she added "You know, your just gotta lean to let things go." she finished starting cry as their fire went out.

Venus thought for a moment about what Mona was saying "Maybe I didn't go for my father." she said at last. "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right." Leaning down and picking up her helmet, she looked into her reflection "So when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worthwhile." tears began to fall as she looked up to the sky and said "But I was wrong. I see nothing!" she added throwing her helmet to the side.

Mona looked up at her friend as she continued to cry and smiled as an idea formed. "Well that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all." she then promptly spit on the helmet and begun to shine it up. Holding the now gleaming helmet up to Venus' face she smiled "I can see you! Look at you! You look beautiful!" Venus turned away making Mona's smile fall. She then sighed as she put the helmet down. "The truth is with both frauds. Your animators- I mean ancestors never sent me. They don't even like me." Venus looked at her as she continued "I mean, you risked your life to help the ones you love. I risked you life o help myself." She then added with a apologetic smile "At least you had good intentions. Venus smiled at her.

"I have something to say," Crickee said jumping onto the helmet before he burst into tears "I not lucky!" he cried.

"What?" Mona cried, turning to look at him. "What do you mean you're not lucky?" she then grabbed the little cricket and said "You lied to me?"

"Uh huh."

"And what are you a sheep!" Mona cried looking at Casey. Casey glared at her as she sighed, throwing Crickee into the snow behind her.

"I'll have to face my father sooner or later." Venus said drawing everyone's attention "Let's go home."

"Yeah," Mona cringed "this isn't going to be pretty." then jumping onto the helmet, she smiled at Venus and continued "Bt don't worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together, and that's how we'll finish it. I promise." she added giving her a hug.

Above them, no one noticed the hawk fly over. It flew and dived until it came to the area where the avalanche happened. It screeched a couple of times before a hand thrust out of the snow. The hawk screeched and flew back around to where The Shredder was. It landed on his shoulder as The Shredder let out an angry scream at seeing his men all dead under the snow. Hearing their masters call, Hun and four more men rose from the snow walking up to their master. The Shredder smiled and made his way to the Imperial City.

Unbeknownst to The Foot, Venus, Mona and Crickee had seen the whole thing. Venus gasped at the site then ran as fast as she could to Casey. Jumping onto the horse she turned him around as Mona said "Home is that way, sweetheart."

Venus looked at her "I have to do something."

Mona stared at her "Did you see those ninjas? They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!"

"Are we in this together or not?" Venus asked carefully.

Mona looked the ground unsure. "Hey." Crickee said looking at her sad face "Come on! Let's go get'im!"

Mona smiled at him and nodded "Well then what are we for!" she cried jumping onto Casey's back "Let's go kick some ninja cans!"

**...**

Within the Imperial City, Leonardo and his men walked down the streets in a parade honoring them for defeating The Foot. Ancient One smiled as the man leading them called out "Make way for the heroes of China!"

Leonardo and everyone just looked down sadly to the ground. They knew they were not the real heroes and hey felt guilty being here when Venus was the one who deserved it.

In the crowd Venus pushed forward on Casey. She had to find Leonardo before the Foot did anything! Finally she caught site of him. Racing to his side she called out "Leonardo!"

"Venus!" Leo said quietly not believing what he was seeing.

"The Foot are alive! Their in the city!" she told him desperately.

"You don't belong here, Venus, Go home." he said rudely pulling forward.

Surprised and hurt at first, she looked at him for a moment before glaring and running up to his other side. "Leo, I saw them in the mountains. You _have_ to believe me." she begged.

Leonardo looked at her and glared "Why should I?"

She glared at him before running in front of him to stop the parade. Leonardo glared at her, but let her continue "Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Pei. Why is Venus any different?" Leonardo looked at her for a moment, before looking away and pulling forward. Venus moved out of his way, watching him go sadly. Then getting angry that he didn't believe her she glared as the trio came up to her. They looked at her quizzically as she said to them "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here."

The parade had made it to top of the palace steps making the fireworks go off. Within the crowd Venus jumped off Casey and began to run into the palace court yard as Mona called "Where are you going?"

"To find someone that will believe me!" Venus called back.

At the top of the stairs, Master Yoshi descended looking at Leonardo. As Ancient One handed The Shredder's gauntlet over to him, so he could present it to The Great Master Yoshi, Leo looked behind him. Why was the dragon following so close? The drummers stopped drumming and the gong was rung, telling all to be silent.

"My children," Master Yoshi said to the masses "heaven smiles down upon the middle kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors."

Leonardo looked down sadly '_No thanks to Venus._'

On the ground Venus was still trying to find someone to listen to her. So far no one was. "Sir, the emperor's in danger!" another man pushed her away. "But The Foot is here!" Walking up to another man she began "Please you have to help-" he pushed her away to. Venus looked around sadly as Mona came walking up. Looking down at her she said "No one will listen."

Mona looked on in interference "What? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Mona." Venus whined.

Mona turned to her and said "You're a girl again, remember?"

"Master," Leonardo said loud enough for everyone to hear "I present to you The Shredder's gauntlet."

Master Yoshi looked at him sadly "I have also lost someone I love. Master Splinter was like a son to me." Master Yoshi then smiled at him "Your father would have been very proud." Leonardo looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

They were about to exchange the gauntlet when screeching was heard and the hawk grabbed the gauntlet startling everyone. They all watched it fly to the top of the castle before dropping the gauntlet. Suddenly a statue reached out and gabbed it! As it stood into the light everyone started screaming. It was The Shredder!

Slowly, Leonardo began to draw his swords when suddenly the dragon ripped and the rest of The Foot ran out. Leo tried to stop them, but he was too unprepared. The punched him and ran into the palace grabbing Master Yoshi as prisoner. Leonardo looked up, slightly dazed when he saw them drag him into the palace. "NO!" he cried racing after them.

Raph saw this and ordered the rest of the small company to help. "Come one!"

They reached the palace doors just as they closed. The Foot locked them from the inside making it impossible to open. Leonardo tried, but failed. He deflated until he heard The Shredder laugh. "Grab that statue!" Leonardo order "We have to break through!" The men did as they were told and began ramming the doors.

Venus ran up just as they started and looked at then thinking "They'll never reach the emperor in time." Whistling to get their attention she looked at them and smiled "Hey guys. I got an idea!"

The trio looked at her then at each other and dropped the statue to follow her without another thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Well here is the last chapter. :D I hope you guys enjoyed this. If I end up writing the 2nd one it won't be for awhile. I have to finish other things fist ^^;

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter! :D

**

* * *

**

A Hero

"We need one more." Venus said allowed, after helping the boys into their costumes. They were outside the palace and just about ready to execute her plan.

"You know," Mona said from her hiding spot on her shoulder "I can get bigger."

Venus looked at her "You can?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I can!" Mona cried indignantly. Jumping off Venus' shoulder, she then snapped her fingers making smoke appear around and her. When it cleared there was a real sized version of Mona, who was as tall if not taller then Venus.

"Whoa." Venus said shocked.

"I told you, I was travel size for your convenience." Mona told her with a confident smile.

Venus smiled at her "Perfect. Here," she said handing Mona a dress "go put these on." Mona nodded and went to change.

When she finally came back the trio looked at her "Who are you?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Mona looked at them, but before she could answer Venus spoke "Okay, guys let's go." The trio and Mona nodded pulling out their scarves. Venus nodded and did the same, but just as he five of them were about to go up, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Leonardo pull his cape off and wrap it around the pull as well. Everyone smiled at him then made their way up.

Within the palace, The Foot had made it to the top ledge where The Shredder was waiting. They brought Master Yoshi to edge where the people could until The Shredder came out of the shadows. "Guard the door." he demanded. The Foot nodded and left Master Yoshi alone with The Shredder. "Finally we meet again, my old friend. Everything you once loved has fallen and now it's your turn. Bow to me."

Outside the Door Venus and the gang hid around the corner "Okay, any questions?" she asked.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Mikey asked earning a slap upside the head from Raph.

Walking out they began giggling as Hun growled "Who's there?"

As they five of them made there way to the door, one of The Foot said to one of the other men while pushing his sword down "Concubines."

"Ugly concubines." the man countered.

While the trio 'wooed' the men one of them smiled and waved getting a shove, just as an apple fell from Donny's dress. He looked down nervous at first but then quickly tried to hide it.

"No." Leonardo whispered seeing the whole thing and knowing that their plan had been ruined.

Unfortunately the hawk who was keeping watch saw him and was about to screech. Luckily Mona saw the hawk out of the corner of her eye and snapped her fingers, instantly burning all his feathers off. She smirked up at it before whispering to Crickee (who was on her shoulder) "Now that's what I call Mongolian barbeque." Crickee burst into a fit of laughter as she blew her fingers off.

One of the members of The Foot picked up Donny's apple and tried to give it to him, but instead the trio removed their 'boobs' the promptly kicking The Foot's but. Venus and Mona took down their men as Venus yelled "Leo, go!"

Leonardo ran as fast as he could up the stairs as Mona ran over to Venus "I'll take care of them, you go help your boy."

"I tire of your arrogance. Bow to me!" The Shredder commanded holding his gauntlet to Master Yoshi's throat.

Master Yoshi simply looked forward "No matter how the winds howls, the mountain cannot bow to it."

Realizing what he meant The Shredder growled "Then you will kneel in pieces!"

Just as he was about to strike, Leo came racing and blocked the attack with his swords. The Shredder unprepared for this was kicked to the side as Master Yoshi ran away. The two continued to struggle until Leo had him pinned. Just then Venus and the trio ran up "Mikey, get Master Yoshi!" Venus ordered and she set up their escape rote.

Mikey nodded and ran over to Master Yoshi. Bowing he said "Sorry, great Master." Then he took him and ran to the edge and jumped off, sliding down the rope. The Shredder roared in anger as he over powered Leonardo, knocking him unconscious.

Venus was about to leave when she saw this. "Come on!" Raph called from the ground. She looked over to see Leo helpless and defenseless. Looking up she saw The Shredder start to charge. Thinking quickly, she grabbed one of Leo swords and cut the rope. The Shredder tried to catch it, but it was long gone.

As cheering ensued, he looked down knowing that he had lost Yoshi. "No." he breathed.

Venus ran over to Leo and sat next to him "Leo, wake up, please." she begged.

Hearing her voice he opened his eyes just as The Shredder walked up to them. Holding out his hand to protect Venus she moved away as he pulled out a little knife. Pissed off now, The Shredder kicked it away and punched him hard picking him up with a growl "You." he roared "You took away my victory!"

He held up his gauntlet ready to strike when a shoe hit his head "No!" Venus cried, making both men look at her. "I did." she finished strongly, pulling her hair back into the un she wore.

The Shredder stared at her "The soldier from the mountains." Letting Leonardo go he began to chase after Venus.

She put her shoe back on and raced down the stairs shutting the doors behind her. She stood there as he tried to break free until he did. Gasping she ran away as Mona came running up to her. "So what's the plan?"

"Um…"

"You don't have a plan!" she cried terrified.

"Hey, I'm making this up as I…go." she finished running by a window. Seeing the fireworks she smiled "Mona-"

"Way ahead of you girlfriend." Mona said changing into her smaller self. "Come on Crickee." She said jumping onto a kite and flying off.

She watched them go until The Shredder came around the corner. Seeing him, she started running trying to climb up he pillars, but he cut every single one down. Finally she made it to the top of one, but he cut that one down to, making it crash into the wall. As she screamed, she almost fell off the pillar, but luckily she gained her balance. She jumped onto the roof as The Shredder came out. As she hung there she Saw Mona land on the Firework tower.

"Citizens, I need firepower." she told them.

They spun around and gasped "Who are you?"

She glared at them holding out the kite to make it more scary and she growled "Your worse nightmare." They were so terrified they jumped of the tower.

Venus finally made it to the roof as spectators called out in fear for her. She climbed to the top and begun to measure where she needed to be when The Shredder jumped up startling her. Her smiled at her seeing as how she was trapped. Venus looked around for anything see could use, but the only thing she found was her fan. He smiled again and said "It looks like your out of ideas." He then went to stab her, but she used her fan as a shield. Then spinning it, she ripped the gauntlet off "Not quite." holding it at his throat she then asked "Are you ready Mona?"

The Shredder looked back to she Mona smile "I am ready sister!" she cried ripping the kite off to reveal a large rocket strapped to her back. Snapping her fingers she then lit the rocket.

Having had enough The Shredder growled and went to attack Venus, but she was quicker. She hit him in the face then kicked him, knocking him off balance. As Mona and the rocket sped towards them she jammed his gauntlet into the roof through his cape, making it so he couldn't move. He tried to get away, but was stuck. The rocket hit him sending him straight into the fireworks tower.

Once the rocket passed her, Venus grabbed Mona and Crickee running as fast as she could. "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof."

As the tower exploded, the force of it sent Venus flying off. She grabbed one of the lanterns to use as she sailed down. When she saw the stairs she let go, accidentally landing on top of Leonardo as he came running out. They fumbled over each other until they sat up. The Shredder's gauntlet fell next to them, making them both look at it.

Somewhere else Mona came flying down laughing as she hit the ground. Seeing Crickee flying towards her she caught him. Smiling as she put out his burning antenna she said "You are a lucky bug."

The crowd continued to cheer as the fireworks went off. The trio and Leo were congratulating Venus when Ancient One came walking down "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" he snapped "Where is she? Now she's done it!" he continued as the four turtles pushed Venus behind them so she could hide. "What a mess! Stand aside! That creature's not worth protecting."

Leo glared at him as he stood strong "She's s hero!" he snapped.

"'Tis a woman." Ancient One said snidely. "She'll never be worth anything."

Leonardo had had enough. Grabbing Ancient One's shirt he growled "Listen you pompous-"

"That is enough." Master Yoshi said coming down to join them.

"Master, I can explain." Leonardo began quickly.

Master Yoshi simply held up his hand and directed them all to move. Sighing sadly they bowed and did as they were told. Venus came into view looking frightened. She then walked up to Master Yoshi and bowed. "I've heard a great deal about you, Hua Venus De Milo." Master Yoshi began making her look up. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace…and…" he growled making her cringe "You have saved us all." he finished softly, making her look up at him. He then smiled and bowed.

Seeing this she stood unsure of what to do. The Ancient One saw this and got to the ground, bowing, so fast he hit his face. The trio saw this an smiled while they bowed. Leonardo saw this and smirked at her beginning to bow to. Hearing commotion behind her she spun around to see then entire crowd bow to her. Mona was in the crowd on Casey's back. She started to sniff "My little baby is all grown up and… and saving China. Do you have a tissue?" she asked turning to Crickee.

Back on the stairs Master Yoshi had risen and called to Ancient One "Ancient One."

"Yes, Master Yoshi?"

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council." Master Yoshi said smiling at Venus as she stared at him shocked.

"What?" Ancient One cried "But there are no council positions open."

"Very well," Master Yoshi said knowing that wasn't true "You can have his job." he offered to Venus.

"What? My-" Ancient One began before fainting, making Venus smile.

Turning back to Master Yoshi she bowed a bit smiling, then saying "With all due respect Master, I think I've been away from home long enough."

"Then, take this." Master Yoshi said taking of his crest and placing it over Venus head. "So your family will know what you have done for me." She looked at it as he continued picking up The Shredder's gauntlet "And this, so world will know what you have done for China."

Venus was so happy she jumped up and gave him a hug. This startled Yoshi at fist, but he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Raph asked as the other turtles just smiled and shrugged. Venus let Master Yoshi go and turned back to the trio as they enveloped her into a hug. Mikey began to cry and Donny pulled out a handkerchief letting him wipe his eyes.

Venus was walking away when she walked up to Leonardo. "Um…" he began as she looked on hopefully "You… you fight good." he finished tapping her on her shoulder.

Venus deflated "Oh." she said sadly "Thank you." As she walked away Leonardo sighed. He had wanted to say more, but he didn't know how. Casey ran up the stairs just in time as Venus jumped onto him saying "Casey, let's go home." Casey smiled and whinnied as the crowd cheered.

Leonardo watched her go as Master Yoshi came to stand next to him clearing his throat to get his attention he said "A flower that booms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Leonardo looked at him confused "Master?"

"You don't meet a girl like that ever dynasty!" Master Yoshi said making it as clear as day. Master Yoshi walked away as Leonardo smiled understanding.

**...**

Chung-E sat underneath the cheery tree as the wind blew around him. The wind blew down a particular petal making it fall onto his lap. Picking it up, he looked at it sadly. That's when Venus came up behind him. Hearing foot steps he spun around in shock "Venus De Milo." he whispered.

Venus bowed quickly "Father, I brought you the gauntlet of The Shredder." she said handing it to him "And the crest of the emperor! They're gifts to honor the Hua family."

Chung-E looked at her and dropped the gifts onto the ground. Falling to his knees, he hugged her. "The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter." he told her wiping away her tears. She hugged him back "I've missed you so."

"I missed you too, Baba." Venus said reveling in his warmth and love.

Behind them, April and Leather Head walked up. Seeing her family whole again April sighed happily.

"Great," Leather Head said dryly "She brings home a knife. If you ask me, she should've brought home a ma-"

"Excuse me," someone said, interrupting him. April and Leather Head spun around to see Leonardo looking at them, holding a helmet. "Does Hua Venus De Milo live here?" he asked. They stared wild-eyed, slack jaw at him pointing into the garden. "Thank you." he said walking into the garden.

"Yes!" Leather Head cried "Way to go Venus!"

In the garden, Chung-E rose to meet Leonardo as he came to him. "Honorable Hua Chung-E," Leonardo began bowing to him in respect. "I… Venus!" he cried as she came to stand next to her father surprised to see Leo here. "Uh… you forgot your helmet." he said handing it to her. Then thinking quickly he said "W-well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it?" he asked, handing it to Chung-E who in turn smiled at Venus.

Venus smiled and walked up to the nervous Leo and took the helmet from him saying "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever!" Leather Head called, making both Venus and Leonardo look back. "Venus needs a husband!"

Shaking her head at her grandfather and from embarrassment she smiled as Leonardo said "Dinner would be great."

In the temple, Peter watched the family smiling happily. Mona crawled up next to him "Come on." she said "Who did a good job? Come on. Tell me. Who did a good job?"

Peter glared at her, but sighed "Alright! You can be a main character again."

Mona screamed in happiness as Crickee hit the gong awaking the rest of the animators. Mona jumped onto her pedestal "Take it Crickee!" she cried as the cricket began to play music. They all started dancing and having fun. Mona flew on the chain from the ceiling as she called "Call out for egg rolls!"

"Animators." Peter growled.

Suddenly Mona ran into one of the animators throwing her out of the temple.

She landed roughly on that stairs as Venus came out "Thanks, Mona."

Mona stood and hugged her "What are sisters for?"

Just them Clunk the cat came racing past them and into the temple. Mona looked at the cat for a minute confused when a bunch of chickens raced after it. She stared at the phenomenon as Venus smiled as they looked at each other

"Mona Lisa!"


End file.
